Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüssen
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Severus und Remus in einer Neuverfilmung von Die Drei Von Der Tankstelle. Und ich als Autorin mittendrin. Achtung: wirklich schräger Humor.


**Disclaimer**: Mir nix – alles JKR und Warner Bros.

**Titel**: Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen (Oneshot)

**Autor**: Lorelei Lee

**Rating**: ab 16

**Pairing**: RL/SS

**Zusammenfassung**: Mein Mann, der Plotbunny-Züchter (so sein neuerdings selbst gewählter Titel), hat mich wieder mit einem Musterexemplar versorgt. Er wollte, dass ich etwas über Ron, Hermine und Harry als „die Drei von der Tankstelle schreibe" – worauf ich ihm erklärt habe, dass das nicht klappt, weil die sich im Original-Film doch alle in das gleiche Mädchen verlieben und: „Femmeslash schreib ich nicht". Nach dieser, meiner Trotzreaktion überlegte er kurz und meinte dann: „Dann schreib's halt mit James, Remus und Sirius! Und die verlieben sich dann halt alle in Snape!" Erst schüttelte mich Abscheu und dann ein plötzlicher, heftiger, viertelstündiger Lachkrampf. Warum? Nun, ich stellte mir folgende Szene äußerst lebhaft vor… lest selbst!

**Warnungen**: schräg… und ich in einem „Cameo-Auftritt" so sagt man doch, oder?

**Kategorie**: Humor, Parodie

**Sonstiges**: Wer mehr über den Film „Die drei von der Tankstelle" wissen will, ist mit diesem Link gut bedient.

www (dot) filmportal (dot) de (slash) df (slash) index (dot) html

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **

**Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen**

Remus und Severus betraten einen großen, leeren Raum. Der eine neugierig, der andere widerstrebend. In der Mitte des Raumes lief Lorelei nervös auf und ab.

„Hallo", rief Remus lächelnd und winkte andeutungsweise.

Lorelei zuckte zusammen und grinste nach der ersten Schrecksekunde breit, als sie erkannte, um wen es sich bei ihren Besuchern handelte.

„Remus! Severus! Wie schön, dass ihr doch noch gekommen seid." Sie ging auf die beiden zu und schüttelte Remus' Hand. „Ich bin Lorelei Lee, sagt einfach Lorelei zu mir. Ich bin hier die zuständige Fanfiction-Autorin." Sie lachte nervös. „Aber das wisst ihr ja. Ich hatte - ehrlich gesagt - die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass du ihn überreden kannst", flüsterte sie in verschwörerischem Ton dem Werwolf zu.

Remus lächelte entwaffnend. „Es war auch ziemlich kritisch." Er wandte sich zu Severus um, der mit saurem Gesicht etwas abseits stand und recht erfolglos so tat, als würde er nicht dazugehören. „Severus, willst du Lorelei nicht _Guten Tag_ sagen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Severus einsilbig.

Weit davon entfernt durch dieses Verhalten beleidigt zu sein, wandte sich Lorelei wieder an Remus und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch und wissbegierig gleichzeitig zu.

„Hast du ihm was versprochen, wenn er brav mitkommt?"

„Nein… nichts so drastisches… und nicht, was _du_ denkst", gab Remus grinsend zurück. „Ich habe ihn lediglich ein bisschen, äh, überredet." Remus wirbelte vielsagend seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. „Er wäre sonst nicht besonders kooperativ gewesen."

„_Er_ steht direkt neben euch und hört jedes Wort!", fuhr Severus ätzend dazwischen. „Und wenn _du_ glaubst…", er tippte Remus anklagend mit einem langen Zeigefinger an die Brust, „dass mich dieser lächerliche Zauber von dir in irgendeiner Form beeinflusst hat, dann bist du auf dem Holzweg."

„Oh, dann bist du also doch gekommen, nur um mir eine Freude zu machen?", fragte Lorelei mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

Severus warf ihr einen gequälten Blick zu und klammerte sich dann ganz un-snape-isch an Remus' Robenkragen. „Sag mir noch mal, warum wir hier sind und warum ich das für dich tue", murmelte er leise dem Werwolf ins Ohr.

„Lorelei braucht uns für ein neues Projekt und sie hat uns sehr nett darum gebeten", antwortete Remus sanft und löste Severus' Finger von seiner Robe.

Severus schnaubte. „_Das_ sollen Gründe sein?"

Remus seufzte. „Das und das Versprechen, welches ich dir in Bezug auf das Schokoladeneis gegeben habe", flüsterte er leise zurück.

„Schokoladeneis?" Lorelei hatte die Ohren gespitzt.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Severus und gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Also gut – dann lasst uns endlich anfangen, damit wir das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Worum geht es?"

„Na endlich – ich dachte schon, ihr fragt nie!", meinte Lorelei und nahm an einem Schreibtisch Platz, der mitsamt Stuhl aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. „Und um euch gleich die größten Ängste zu nehmen: es ist absolut jugendfrei."

Severus hatte das Auftauchen der Möbelstücke misstrauisch beäugt.

„Ich habe keine Angst", widersprach er automatisch, wirkte aber dennoch erheblich erleichtert. Er stupste Remus in die Seite und deute auf die Möbel. „Kann sie auch zaubern?"

„_Sie_ sitzt direkt neben euch und hört jedes Wort", äffte Lorelei Severus nach und fing sich dafür einen Blick der Marke _Stirb!_ ein. „Nein, ich kann natürlich nicht zaubern. Aber ich bin eine Fanfiction-Autorin und habe Fantasie… alles, was ich mir vorstelle wird irgendwie real." Ein Laptop erschien vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch und sie klappte ihn auf und schaltete ihn an.

„Und was können wir nun für dich tun?", fragte Remus höflich.

Lorelei tippte hektisch auf der Tastatur herum und vor ihren Augen begann sich der leere Raum zu verändern, bis er aussah wie ein Filmstudio mit Scheinwerfern und Kamera und allem, was sonst so dazugehört. „Ich möchte heute ein Plotbunny verarbeiten, das eng mit einem Film zusammenhängt. Ihr wisst schon… Die drei von der Tankstelle… Lilian Harvey, Willy Fritsch, Heinz Rühmann…"

Beide Zauberer schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf.

Lorelei seufzte. „Ich dachte, ihr seid beide Halbblüter und kennt euch in der Muggelwelt aus. Aber okay – dann bekommt ihr jetzt eine Kurzfassung. In dem Film geht es um drei Freunde, die eine Tankstelle betreiben. Ohne es zu wissen verlieben sich alle in dieselbe Frau – und obwohl die Frau sich zuerst unschlüssig ist, entscheidet sie sich dann doch für einen von ihnen – für Remus!", schloss Lorelei mit einem zufriedenen Blick. „Mehr müsst ihr vorerst nicht wissen."

Severus starrte Lorelei ungläubig an. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun… Da mache ich nicht mit! Ich spiele nicht schon wieder die Frauenrolle! Das habe ich erst in _Wunder gibt es immer wieder_ gemacht. DAS MACHE ICH NICHT SCHON WIEDER!"

„Schnelle Auffassungsgabe, Severus", meinte Lorelei unbeeindruckt. „Das liebe ich so an dir."

Severus schnappte wütend nach Luft und Remus fragte, um das Thema zu wechseln: „Und wen hattest du für die Rollen der anderen zwei Freunde ausgesucht?"

„Das wollt ihr nicht wissen…", antwortete Lorelei ausweichend.

„Merlin, Remus! Wie lange kennst du sie jetzt schon? Sie bleibt immer so nahe wie möglich an den Büchern, außer wenn es darum geht, mich in prekäre Situationen zu bringen", rief Severus zornig. „Du hattest nur noch zwei andere erwähnenswerte Freunde. Potter und Black!" Er verstummte und legte den Kopf schief, als ob er dem Nachhall seiner eigenen Worte lauschte. Lorelei ging halb hinter dem Schreibtisch in Deckung, doch dann geschah das Unerwartete – Severus lachte schallend. „Oh Himmel – man stelle sich vor… Potter und Black verrückt vor Liebe nach MIR", japste er zwischen heftigen Lachanfällen.

Remus wischte sich erleichtert den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Aber das drehen wir heute nicht, oder?", fragte er Lorelei mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nein… ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich das wirklich sehen will…", meinte Lorelei zurückhaltend.

Severus musterte Remus amüsiert. „Angst, dass ich der Versuchung erliegen könnte und dir untreu werde?"

„Quatsch!", gab Remus brüsk zurück. „Ich denke nur, dass es etwas geschmacklos wäre für so etwas meine zwei Freund quasi von den Toten auferstehen zu lassen."

Severus zuckte mit einem wissenden Grinsen die Schultern und Remus murmelte ein „dieser Mann macht mich noch wahnsinnig" vor sich hin.

Lorelei sah verwirrt und ein wenig ungeduldig zwischen den beiden Zauberern hin und her. „Können wir jetzt weitermachen, oder was?", fragte sie schließlich und trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf den Schreibtisch.

„Aber gern", erwiderte Severus ungewohnt zuvorkommend, während Remus lediglich nickte.

„Gut… ich dachte, wir fangen heute mit der Szene an, in der sich Lilian und Willy, äh, sorry, Severus und Remus zum ersten Mal richtig nahe kommen."

Severus' Stirn furchte sich ein wenig. „Keine Chance, dass mir das erspart bleibt?"

Lorelei grinste breit. „Keine!"

„Dachte ich mir schon…", grummelte Severus und Remus lächelte zaghaft.

„Also…", Lorelei tippte wieder auf der Tastatur herum, „dazu brauchen wir ein _Set_. Ein Zimmer mit einem großen Erkerfenster und einer gemütlichen Fensterbank davor, auf die man sich setzen kann." Kaum hatte Lorelei fertig getippt erschien schon alles wie von Zauberhand vor ihnen.

„Sollten nicht noch ein paar Kissen auf die Fensterbank?", schlug Remus vor.

„Eine gute Idee, Remus – danke." Lorelei tippte und die Kissen erschienen. „Okay – das hätten wir schon mal. Ich erzähle euch jetzt mal kurz die Szene…"

„Bekommen wir keinen Text?", fragte Severus misstrauisch. „Oder müssen wir improvisieren?"

„Wann hätte sie uns jemals improvisieren lassen?", sagte Remus gedehnt.

Lorelei bekam verdächtig rote Wangen. „Ihr bekommt schon noch euren Text! Und jetzt lasst mich die Szene erklären. Draußen regnet es – besser gesagt es tobt ein irres Gewitter mit Blitz und Donner und allem und Lilian – also Severus ist mit Remus in diesem Zimmer – und hat Angst vor Gewitter und…"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Gewittern!", fuhr Severus erbost dazwischen.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Du sollst doch auch nur so tun als ob!"

„Und dass mein Ruf darunter leidet ist euch völlig egal!", tobte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer weiter. „Nicht nur, dass ich hier wieder die Frau spiele – Nein, jetzt muss ich auch noch ein Weichei sein, das vor Gewittern Angst hat."

„Das nimmt doch sowieso kein Mensch ernst", meinte Remus.

„Wie bitte!", fragte Lorelei spitz. „Meine Storys nimmt kein Mensch ernst?"

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. Er wollte es sich nun wirklich nicht mit einer Fanfiction-Autorin verderben… die Rache konnte unter Umständen fürchterlich sein. „Nein, nein, so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!"

„Na, dann ist's ja gut", grummelte Lorelei und nahm den Faden wieder auf. „Also – bei jedem Blitz und Donner drängt sich Severus ängstlich an Remus, der ihn liebevoll in den Arm nimmt und quasi _beschützt_."

Severus gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich. „Wie oft?", fragte er dann kalt.

„Wie oft _was_?", fragte Lorelei zurück.

„Drängen und In-den-Arm-Nehmen."

Lorelei zuckte mit den Schultern. „So zwei-, dreimal."

„Sehr gut durchdachtes Konzept", spottete Severus.

„Ich darf ihn also in den Arm nehmen?", mischte sich Remus freudig erregt ein. „Darf ich ihn auch küssen?"

Severus murmelte etwas von „_triebgesteuerte Bestie_", hielt sich ansonsten jedoch zurück.

„Ja, am Schluss", antwortete Lorelei und Remus strahlte. Auch Severus wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so missmutig. „Aber vorher müsst ihr darauf achten, dass ihr nicht zu vertraut miteinander umgeht. Es geht in dieser Szene darum, dass ihr begreift, dass ihr ineinander verliebt seid und euch das auch gegenseitig gesteht. Aber vorher muss Severus schon ein bisschen spröde tun – sich Remus immer wieder entziehen…"

„Das kann er ganz prima", murmelte Remus traurig.

„…und aber immer wieder in seine Arme zurückfinden", fuhr Lorelei mit einem Zwinkern fort, das Severus auf unheimliche Art und Weise an Dumbledore erinnerte. „Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Beide Männer nickten.

„Und wo ist jetzt unser Text? Du machst da doch sicher keinen Stummfilm draus", bemerkte Remus.

„Naja… Text ist es nicht gerade…", druckste Lorelei herum. „Es ist eher ein… ein… Lied."

„Ein Lied?", fragte Remus dumpf.

„Ich singe auf gar keinen Fall!", rief Severus.

„Doch, das tust du!", brauste Lorelei auf. „Ich habe jetzt die Faxen dicke mit eurem Rumgezicke! Ihr macht das, was ich euch sage! Ihr werdet singen und ihr werdet euch dabei anschmachten! Und am Schluss werdet ihr euch zärtlich und leidenschaftlich küssen! IST DAS KLAR?"

„Ja, ist ja gut", beeilte sich Remus zu sagen.

„Ich wollte gleich nicht herkommen", meckerte Severus und knuffte Remus mit dem Ellenbogen. „Aber du…" Er verstummte, als er einen flammenden Blick von Lorelei auffing. „Jaja – ich mach's ja", erwiderte er nörgelnd.

„Warum nicht gleich so", grummelte Lorelei halbwegs besänftigt. „Immer muss man erst böse werden. Hier ist das Lied – hört es euch einfach mal an." Sie schnipste mit den Fingern und Musik erfüllte den Raum.

Schluchzende Geigen intonierten die Melodie und ein schmelzender Tenor fing an zu singen:

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_nur mit dir allein, kann es glücklich sein_

_all meine Träume, die süßen_

_leg ich in den Gruß mit hinein._

_Lass nicht die Tage verfließen_

_bald ist der Frühling dahin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin._

_Noch verknüpft uns nur Sympathie_

_noch sagen wir "Sie" und küssten uns nie._

_Doch im Traume sag ich schon "Du" und flüstere leis dir zu:  
_

Ein schmachtender Sopran stimmte in den schmelzenden Tenor mit ein…

_  
Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_nur mit dir allein, kann es glücklich sein_

_all meine Träume, die süßen_

_leg ich in den Gruß mit hinein._

_Lass nicht die Tage verfließen_

_bald ist der Frühling dahin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin.  
_

Die Musik verklang und für eine Weile herrschte Totenstille in dem großen Raum.

„Das mach' ich nicht", krächzte Severus schließlich heiser. „Keine Chance. Das ist einfach… einfach…"

„Ganz entsetzlich schmalzig", half Remus aus und sogar seine Augenbrauen hatten sich leicht zusammengezogen.

„Mir gefällt's", verteidigte Lorelei das Lied trotzig.

„Also ob das...", brauste Severus auf. „Dir gefällt ja auch _Vom Winde verweht_", fuhr er etwas zusammenhanglos fort.

„Lorelei – das ist der pure Kitsch", versuchte es Remus nun mit Vernunft. „Kannst du dir Severus vorstellen, wie er mit mir zusammen diesen süßlichen Schmalz singt und mich dabei auch noch anschmachtet?"

Severus nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Genau!" Doch dann stutzte er. „Moment… du glaubst, ich kann das nicht, oder sehe dabei irgendwie blöd aus?"

„Nein, das…", stammelte Remus verwirrt, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Du glaubst also, ich würde lächerlich wirken, wenn ich verliebt tue!" Severus' schwarze Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Also ich glaube das nicht", piepste Lorelei dazwischen. „Sonst hätte ich dich ja schließlich nicht gefragt, oder? Aber ich kann die Besetzung immer noch ändern. Gilderoy schien nicht abgeneigt und auch Lucius…"

Severus funkelte sie wütend an und sie verstummte. Dann schnappte er sich Remus' Arm und zog ihn mit sich in die Dekoration. „Wir machen das jetzt so, wie _sie_", er zeigte auf Lorelei, „das von Anfang an gesagt hat. Klar?"

„Klar", wisperte Remus eingeschüchtert. „Ich dachte ja nur…"

„Ein Gryffindor und _denken_? Übernimm dich nicht", versetzte Severus ätzend.

Lorelei räusperte sich. „Vielleicht erstmal ein Durchlauf mit Playback?" Sie klapperte mit der Tastatur. „Ich sorge hier schon mal für das Gewitter."

Wie auf Kommando wurde es hinter der Fensterdekoration dunkel, Regentropfen klatschten gegen die Scheiben und ein Blitz – dicht gefolgt von einem grollenden Donner – erhellte die Dunkelheit. Severus zuckte ein wenig zusammen und berührte Remus leicht an der Hand.

„Super! Genauso will ich das haben! Ach, ihr seid richtig Klasse", jubelte Lorelei.

Severus funkelte sie und Remus zwar böse an, doch als die Musik einsetzte, spielte er mit.

Nach einigen Probeläufen stand dann die endgültige Version fest.

„Jungs, ich verpasse euch hier noch schnell ein paar schöne Singstimmen und dann legen wir los!", verkündete Lorelei fröhlich und drückte mit großer Geste die Returntaste auf ihrem Laptop.

„Singstimme?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Wieso Singstimme?"

„Probier's einfach mal aus", erwiderte Lorelei selbstgefällig.

Zögernd stimmte Remus einige Noten an und hielt überrascht inne. „Wow…", machte er leise. Sein natürlicher Bariton klang voller und sanfter. Die Töne perlten mühelos durch den Raum. Er sang noch einige Takte des Liedes und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Severus ihn wohlwollend betrachtete. „Du auch!", forderte er ihn auf.

Severus zögerte zuerst ein wenig, doch dann sang er auch eine Zeile und wirkte sehr angenehm überrascht. Seine Stimmlage war ein reiner Tenor. Hoch und klar und dennoch kraftvoll. Er schmunzelte leicht, als er Remus' Augen bewundernd auf sich ruhen fühlte.

„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte Lorelei und beide Zauberer nickten, ohne die Autorin anzusehen. Lorelei rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. „Licht, Ton, Kamera läuft! Und… bitte!"

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Remus betrat den abgedunkelten Raum. Gegen das einzige Fenster klatschte der Regen. Fast hätte er die zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf der Sitztruhe vor dem Fenster überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Doch dann erhellte ein Wetterleuchten kurz den Raum und Remus erkannte, dass Severus hier auf seiner Fenstertruhe saß

„Sie hier?", fragte er dennoch höflich distanziert obwohl sein Herz regelrecht einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht hatte.

„Draußen regnet es", sagte Severus trocken, aber mit einem halben Lächeln in den Augen und stand auf. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass ich einfach hier hereingekommen bin… aber…"

„Es regnet draußen", ergänzte Remus mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. „Ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, dass Sie hier drinnen auf mich gewartet haben."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Severus und schenkte ihm einen fast schon koketten Augenaufschlag.

Remus konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn einfach necken. „Ja, natürlich – das ist unser berühmter Kundenservice. Ich würde das für jeden anderen Kunden auch tun."

Ein Schatten huschte über Severus' Gesicht, doch in diesem Moment blitzte und donnerte es nahezu gleichzeitig und automatisch flüchtete er sich in Remus' Umarmung. Er wollte sofort wieder ein wenig von dem kräftigen Körper abrücken, der ihn so wundervoll schützend in seinen Armen hielt, so peinlich war ihm seine Angst vor Gewittern und dem unausgesprochenen Zugeständnis, das in seiner Fluchtrichtung gelegen hatte.

Doch Remus wollte das nicht zulassen. Er hatte nicht vor, Severus so schnell wieder loszulassen, jetzt, da er das Ziel seiner Wünsche und Träume fast schon zum Greifen nahe war.

Ein wenig trotzig sah Severus zu ihm auf. „Für jeden anderen Kunden, wirklich?"

„Für jeden", behauptete Remus todernst, aber seine Augen lachten zärtlich.

„Das glaube ich nicht", flüsterte Severus und lehnte seinen Kopf sanft an Remus' Oberkörper. „Ich glaube, Sie würden das nur für mich tun."

„Wer sagt denn so was?", lächelte Remus.

„Das hier…", hauchte Severus und legte seine Hand auf Remus' rechte Brust unter der sein Herz aufgeregt klopfte.

Musik erklang und Remus fing leise an zu singen:

„_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_nur mit dir allein, kann es glücklich sein_

_all meine Träume, die süßen_

_leg ich in den Gruß mit hinein."_

Er fasste Severus' Hand, der anbetend zu ihm aufgesehen hatte und drückte sie vielsagend.

„_Lass nicht die Tage verfließen_

_bald ist der Frühling dahin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin."  
_

Ein wenig verschämt hatte Severus seinen Blick abgewandt, doch nun sah er mit bebenden Augenlidern wieder zu Remus auf und hauchte:

_  
„Noch verknüpft uns nur Sympathie_

_noch sagen wir "Sie" und…"_

Remus drückte Severus noch ein wenig enger an sich und vollendete den Satz.

„… _und küssten uns nie._

_Doch im Traume sag ich schon "Du" und flüstere leis dir zu:_

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_nur mit dir allein, kann es glücklich sein_

_all meine Träume, die süßen_

_leg ich in den Gruß mit hinein._

Draußen zuckte ein letzter Blitz und ein sehr entfernter Donner grollte leise. Doch Severus nutzte dies als Vorwand um sich noch näher an Remus zu schmiegen und er stimmte mit schmelzender Stimme ein:

„_Lass nicht die Tage verfließen_

_bald ist der Frühling dahin._

_Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen_

_und dir sagen, wie gut ich dir bin."  
_

Kaum war die Melodie verklungen, konnte und wollte sich Remus nicht länger bezähmen. Severus himmelte ihn mit schmachtenden Blicken an und seine Lippen öffneten sich ein wenig. Mehr Einladung brauchte Remus nicht. Mit einem leisen Knurren senkte er seinen Mund auf diese sündigen, bebenden Lippen. Sein Kuss wurde stürmisch erwidert und für einen seligen Augenblick vergaß Remus völlig, wo er war. Seine Hand glitt an Severus' Rücken hinab… tiefer… tiefer…

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

„AUS. SCHNITT. Danke, das genügt!", zerriss Lorelei's Stimme die Stille in dem großen Raum.

Remus löste sich ein wenig verwirrt von Severus, der sich leicht atemlos an ihn klammerte und dessen Wangen rosig überhaucht waren.

„Das war wirklich ganz prima, Jungs und ich unterbreche euch wirklich höchst ungern, aber dieses Mal habe ich mir fest vorgenommen, jugendfrei zu bleiben." Sie grinste breit.

„War's das jetzt?", knurrte Severus, bereits schon wieder ganz in Mürrischer-Tränkelehrer-Manier. „Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon… auch wenn ihr euch beide am Schluss ein wenig habt hinreißen lassen. Aber ich denke, das geht schon in Ordnung." Lorelei winkte flüchtig und ihre Finger tippten schon wieder hektisch auf die Tastatur ihres Laptops. „Viel Spaß noch!" Sie lächelte wissend.

„Spaß?" Remus musterte zweifelnd das _normale_ Gesicht seines Liebsten in dem nichts mehr an den schmachtenden Schmelz von gerade eben erinnerte.

„Warum nicht?", gab Severus aufreizend ruhig zurück und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Immerhin hast du mir diese Sache mit dem Schokoladeneis versprochen wenn ich brav bin und bei diesem Blödsinn hier mitspiele. Und wenn das eben nicht brav war… dann weiß ich auch nicht…"

Remus grinste. „Gut, du bekommst dein Schokoladeneis – serviert auf mir – wenn du dafür wieder so anschmiegsam bist, wie gerade eben." Er nahm Severus' Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Ich denke, das wird sich machen lassen", flüsterte Severus mit rauer Stimme und zog Remus mit sich zur Tür hinaus.

Im Hinausgehen drehte sich Remus noch ein Mal zu Lorelei um und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

**ENDE**


End file.
